Undisclosed Desires
by Fai'sKay
Summary: He and I are on completely different spectrums. He is outgoing, spontaneous, and handsome while I'm his reclusive, prepared, and mousey little friend. One-shot.


**So, here's my new one-shot. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires **

I remember the first time it happened. Meeting him for the first time. He was so handsome, unlike anyone I've ever seen before.

How could anyone be that handsome? That golden blond hair, those beautiful blue eyes. It didn't matter that he was married. It didn't matter that every single women in the hospital wanted him.

As time continued and I learned more about him, the more he continued to amaze me. I had no idea how rough things were for him. He's been alone for so long and even now, he still feels alone sometimes.

Four years after meeting him, I still fantasize about him.

"Bella? Can you hear me, Bella?" I look over at my best friend Jasper. He knows all about my feelings for him. Sometimes I wonder what he must think about me. "How's your head?"

I blink at him, unable to comprehend what he's talking about. What about my head?

"Bella, you fell off a ladder. You hit your head." The voice I love comes from behind me. I attempt to turn my head, only to feel pain shoot up through my neck. I groan. "Easy now. You don't want to make it worse, do you?"

I groan and rub my neck. I could really use a massage. Jasper looks at my sympathetically. He takes my hand and gently rubs my knuckles with his fingers. His hands are cool and feel good against my hand.

"We might need to get a CAT-scan to make sure nothings too bad."

I nod and rest my forehead against Jasper's shoulder. His arms come around me and he hugs me close. His wool sweater feels scratchy against my cheek.

"Bella, I'll have the nurse come and get you. It should only be five minutes."

"Thanks." Jasper says. He runs his fingers through my hair and I begin to relax. "How do you feel?" he asks, looking down at me with a soft smile.

"Tired." I mumble.

"Well, you can't sleep just yet. Not until we know if you have a concussion or not."

"Wouldn't I know if I did or not? I mean, things like this happen all the time."

He chuckles. "Trust me, I know."

I love Jasper. He is the closest thing I have to family. He was the first person I met on my first day of college. No one ever would have thought we would be as close as we are. He and I are on completely different spectrums. He is outgoing, spontaneous, and handsome as fuck while I'm his reclusive, prepared, and mousey little friend. Why he bothers with me is the million-dollar question.

Jasper is the perfect man. He's a gentleman and someone any girl would want. If I weren't so hung over by the good doctor, I would have snatched him up by now.

"What's got you thinking so hard, darlin'?" he asks, brushing hair out of my face.

"Nothing," I say.

He doesn't believe me. He can read me like an open book but thankfully, he doesn't peruse it.

The nurse comes in with a wheelchair. She tells me she is taking me to get the scan done. I don't complain. I've had this done many times before. Jasper tells me he'll wait there for me.

I see Dr. Cullen as I'm wheeled away. He sees me and smiles. His smiles always make my heart skip a beat. How does one man always seem so perfect?

The nurse tells me what do.

Half an hour later, I am sitting on the hospital bed next to Jasper. He is holding my hand while I rest my head against his shoulder. I am tired and I want to sleep. A shudder runs through me and I realize how cold I am.

Jasper wraps his arm around me, bringing me close to him. I appreciate it and nuzzle my face into his sweater.

"Bella, I have your results." Dr. Cullen says, coming inside. "It looks like you do have a concussion." He says. "Do you live alone or do you have a roommate?"

Jasper answers for me. "Bella and I share an apartment." He says.

"I see." He says. "I trust you know how to take care of her, then?"

"Yes." Jasper says. "This isn't the first time it's happened."

I peek out and see Dr. Cullen staring at Jasper with dislike. I wonder why. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" Jasper asks.

I nod and he helps me stand. "Bella?" Dr. Cullen says softly. "Will you come back next week? I'd like to see how you're doing."

I nod my head as Jasper helps me into my coat. "C'mon, Bella. It's time to get home."

"See you next week, Dr. Cullen."

Jasper and I walk in silence. I take his hand, which startles him. Finally, he smiles and kisses me on the temple.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He says. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Just a headache," I answer.

"We have aspirin in the medicine cabinet." He says. "Once we get home, I'll get you some and you can get some rest."

I nod.

"What were you doing on the ladder anyway?" He wonders. "You scared me when I found you."

I shrug and lean against him. "I was trying to get that photograph down. It looked awful and I didn't want it in the show."

Jasper and I co-own a gallery. He's an artist, and a good one at that, so his work is often shown there. When his parents died, they left him a huge inheritance. He used it to open the gallery. He asked me to help him run it because I was a business major in college so I knew how to run a good business. We work really well as partners.

"Well, next time, would you mind telling me before you do something that dangerous? If I hadn't come there when I did, who knows what could have happened."

I sigh. Sometimes he is so over protective. "I promise."

"Good."

X-X-X-X

The grand opening of the gallery was a couple of days after the accident. The place was packed with people. Some of the artwork showed were from up and coming artists. Critiques raved about how abstract and original it was. Jasper, especially, had a good night.

I was surprised when Dr. Cullen showed up. I was drinking champagne near the back of the gallery when he showed up.

"This is very impressive." He says by way of greeting.

I jump and nearly spill champagne on me. "Oh! You scared me." I mop up the bit of champagne that spilled and look at him.

His eyes darken and I watch as he blinks and looks away. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologizes.

"It's fine." I say. "Are you here alone?" I ask, looking around for his wife. I've met her once. She is a very beautiful, sweet woman.

"I'm afraid my wife was unable to accompany me. She has gone to New York for business."

"That's a shame." I say. Dr. Cullen moves closer and brushes a strand of hair away.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ms. Swan."

I blush at the compliment. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle," He corrects.

"Carlisle." I repeat. His name rolls off my tongue.

He smiles. "How's your head. Have you been having any trouble?"

I shake my head. "Everything's fine. Jasper's been taking very good care of me." I say.

His smile drops and his eyes darken. I don't understand why and I take a swing of my champagne. "How close are you to the young Mr. Whitlock?"

"We've been friends since college."

"Just friends?"

I nod.

"That's very interesting." He says. He cups my chin in his hand and smiles. "You have such beautiful eyes, Isabella."

I blush and look down. His dark blue eyes are full of passion and want. I couldn't believe the man that I've wanted for years actually wants _me_.

"Would you like to accompany me, Ms. Swan? I would enjoy the company of a beautiful woman as I see the artwork."

"I'd be happy to." I smile.

Carlisle holds his arm out to me. I take it and follow him as he examines the artwork. Often he'll try to interpret what each work means and I'll tell him if he's right or not.

I see Jasper talking to a perky, petite woman. Her hair is cut short and spiked. She looks like someone Jasper would date. I feel a strange jolt of fear as I always do when he starts dating. It's always the same. There was a fear that he may actually like her and eventually move away. I don't want to lose my best friend. It may have been selfish on my part but Jasper and I have been through a lot over the years.

By the end of the night, I've had four glasses of champagne. Carlisle has been very nice.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella." He says. He leans down and presses his lips gently against mine. I am shocked because this is what I've wanted since I've met him.

His lips are smooth and taste like cherries. I press my body against his, not carrying about anything that might occur. All that matters is the man that is kissing me so deeply.

Finally, I break the kiss to breathe. I take a deep breath and look at him. Carlisle's eyes are dilated and his hands shake. He licks his bottom lip and I bite my lip. It is strangely sensual watching him. Carlisle pulls me back to him, pressing me against the wall. My hands immediately move to his waist, holding him close me. His gently bites down on my lower lip. I gasp and he takes the advantage to stick his tongue in my mouth. I moan as our tongues move together, fighting against each other.

He pulls away first, only to press kisses down my neck and nibbles on a particularly sensitive spot. I shiver and moan as his hands slide up beneath my blouse and gently rubs my nipple through the lace bra. I groan.

"You smell so good." He groans.

"Carlisle," I moan.

He pulls away and looks at me. "Come home with me tonight." He whispers, brushing through my hair.

I bite my lip. I want to; God only knows how much I do. "I can't." I whispered. "I have interviews early in the morning."

Carlisle rests his forehead on mine. "See me tomorrow. After work. I have the day off."

I nod. "Tell me where and when."

X-X-X-X

The house is quiet when I get home. I figure Jasper is asleep by now. He's had a very good night. I look at the clock on the stove. It's already one thirty.

I go to the bathroom and change out of my clothes. My face is still flushed from my time with Carlisle. I still can't believe what happened. The man I've wanted for so long wants me just as much.

Then I remember his wife and my good mood vanishes. He's married. Esme is a lovely woman. She doesn't deserve this. It's one thing to lust after the good doctor but it's another to sleep with him.

Feeling disgusted with myself, I go to Jasper's room. It isn't unusual for me to crawl into bed with him when I feel down.

I open the door and walk to the bed. "Jasper?"

I am surprised to find he is still gone. My stomach drops when I realize he must have gone home with the woman he was talking to.

I crawl into the bed anyway. His pillow still smells like him and I find comfort in that. I fall asleep easily.

X-X-X-X

"Bella," the voice calls. "Wakey, wakey,"

"Mmm," I groan and roll over.

"Come on, Bella. Don't you have interviews?"

My eyes snap open and I look at the clock. It's already half past eight. I shove the blankets off me and run to the shower, without sparing Jasper a glance. I am already so late. And I haven't even had my morning coffee. This day was bound to be bad.

I change quickly into a black empire waist dress and ballet flats. Jasper is holding my travel mug. I don't even have to ask to know it's coffee.

"You're a god." I kiss him on the cheek. "See you after work!"

"Have a good day."

I run down the stairs, careful not to spill my coffee or trip and hail a taxi.

I get there a little late but not enough so that it bothered anyone. I walk into my office and call for the first person.

After the interviews, I call Jasper to let him now. "We've got some good qualified people. There were some that were a little strange and others that knew nothing about artwork."

He chuckles. _"Why do people bother?"_

"They think it's easy. When I told them about the job, I think some of them nearly passed out."

"_How many good ones did you find?"_

"Three or four," I answer. "I'll tell you more about them when I get home." I look at my watch. I am meeting Carlisle soon. "I'll be a little late tonight."

To his credit, he doesn't ask what. "Bye, Jasper."

I head towards Carlisle's house. He says he'll be home all day. I forget about all the worries I had the night before. My dream was finally coming true. I ignore the pang of guilt that hits me as I knock on the door and wait for him to answer.

When he does, I am struck speechless. He is dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and nothing else. I swallow and look at him. He smirks and pulls me into the house.

"You look gorgeous." He says, leaning down to kiss me.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him, running my fingers through his silky hair. "Mmm, Carlisle." I groan.

"Bella," he grinds his hips into my center. "You taste so good."

"Carlisle," I tug on his hair. "Take me to the bedroom."

"Your wish..." He takes me to the bedroom and pushes me down on the bed. He unzips my dress and pulls it down so I lay before him in only a thong and a lacy black bra. "Mm, so beautiful," he trails kisses down my neck and bites my hard nipples through my bra.

"Carlisle,"

His hand moves down to my down and massages my clit through my panties.

"Yes, Carlisle..."

He unclips my bra and throws it away so my breasts are bare to him. His eyes darken with lusts and he lowers his head and sucks on my nipple while his fingers flick and pull on the other.

My back arches. "Yes,"

I push his pants down with my feet; surprised to find that he is bare underneath. His erection was hard and slaps against my thigh.

Carlisle is looking at me with a smirk. "Surprised?"

I nod and gently run my fingers over the underside of his dick.

His cock twitches and he groans. "Fuck that feels so good."

"Carlisle,"

I moan as he pushes my panties down and thrusts his fingers into my pussy. "Carlisle..."

"Fuck you're so wet. So tight,"

"Yes, Carlisle..."

"You like that?"

"Yes," I groan.

"Carlisle,"

He slips a second finger in, then a third and continues to thrust until my stomach tightens and I come all over his fingers. I screamed his name.

He licks his fingers and smiles. I sigh and look at him. I blink and shake my head when it's not Carlisle I see anymore but Jasper.

"Bella?" I know it's Carlisle asking but I hear Jasper's voice. I think I'm going crazy.

"I-I can't do this." I sit up and gather my clothes. I run to the bathroom to change.

"What happened?" Carlisle stands before me, still naked, when I come out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I whisper.

Seeing Jasper instead of Carlisle freaks me out. I can't explain what happened.

"I'm sorry."

X-X-X-X

The house is quiet when I get home. I know Jasper isn't there. I need to talk to him.

I sit at the kitchen table for hours. I must have fallen asleep there because when I wake up, I am in my own bed. I look at the clock. It is seven thirty.

Getting out of bed, I walk out and search for Jasper. He is in boxers and a T-shirt, his usual morning attire and he is cooking eggs.

"Good morning sleepy head." He says smiling.

"Morning,"

"Did you sleep well? You looked uncomfortable sprawled out on the table like that."

"Did you put me to bed?"

He nods. "Breakfast?"

I nod and pour some coffee. "What time did you get in last night?"

"It was around two, I think."

"What were you doing?"

"I had a date."

"A date?"

He nods. I swallow the bile that rises in my throat. "Ho-how was it?"

"It was great." He smiles. "Alice is a really great girl."

Alice.

"Are you going to see her again?"

He takes a bite of his toast and nods. "Mm-hm. I think you would really like her."

"I see."

I look down and push my plate away. I'm not hungry anymore. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing," I say.

"You're lying." He says. "I can see it in your eyes, Bella. What is it?"

"Are you going to leave me?"

He blinks. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "I'm not leaving."

"One day you're going to fall in love and want to get married. One day you're going to get tired of me hanging around."

"Silly girl." He comes around the table and crouches by my side. "You really are an idiot."

I look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I can never leave you," he cups my face in his hands, "because I love you."

I stare at him, unable to understand. "What?"

"Bella, I've been waiting for you for five years. You are the one that I love."

"B-but what about Alice?"

"Alice is a nice girl. But she could never hold a flame over you."

Tears blur my eyes. I can't believe how stupid I've been. Jasper has been with me for so long. And I've never seen it until now. I've been jealous of the girls that try to date him and I've been scared that he would someday leave me.

"Why did you wait so long? Didn't you get tired?"

"I knew you would figure it out eventually. I knew I had to be patient. I knew you were my soul mate, Bella. I would have waited for as long as I needed until you figured it out."

"But what about Carlisle? You knew all about that."

He nods and looks down at his hands. "I knew there was a chance that your dream would come true. And as much as it killed me, I had to let it happen."

"Why?"

"Because you never would have truly seen me until it did. I knew you'd find your way back to me. You're mine, Isabella. Forever."

_Forever. _

"I love you," I whisper.

He smiles widely, tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

Jasper leans forward and presses a kiss to my lips. My lips tingle when he pulls away. Not wanting it to end, I pull him back to me, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

**Review please. I really want to know what you think.**


End file.
